Once Upon A Time
by impossible-dreams
Summary: A classic fairytale is mixed up with Tortall, and some of our favorite characters are pushed into the spot light. Pairings inside
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Once upon a time in a land far far away, there lay a kingdom called Tortall, a prosperous and beautiful land.

In this land, there was a kind king who ruled with a firm, yet gentle hand, and a beautiful but fragile queen who grew ill as the days passed. Nothing would have pleased them more than their son having an heir. However the prince would have none of this unless he fell in love.

However Tortall's royal family is inconsequential, for their was another more important person who lived inside the city. Her name was Alanna, with skin as pale and clear of fresh snow, hair as red as a rose and eyes a pure purple. She was born as a twin, but at birth her brother had shown signs of the Gift, causing him to be sent away to cloisters in the mountain.

Alanna's mother had died in birth and her father was a simple scholar, so he chose a woman with two daughters, and married her, hoping she would help raise his daughter too. The woman was nice, kind even for a few years, then her father locked himself in his study for days on end. The woman then showed her trus face, that she was truly evil and her two daughters devoted every minute to tormenting Alanna.

The Lord of Trebond turned his back on his own daughter as her own step mother dressed her in rags, fed her kitchen scraps and worked her as a servant, taking all of the money Alanna would have earned, and giving it to her own daughters to spend on many frivolous and useless items.

Alanna turned to the city and found many friends, the rogue George, and the town-drunk Myles both proved helpful to let her learn of things that she wouldn't normally be taught. She came rarely, as she worked early in the morning, and late into the night under her step mother's cruel, yet watchful eye.

One day, Alanna was going about as normal, doing her chores and she went to draw water from the well as she normally would, when a man on a rode up on his horse.

He dismounted, and drew closer to her. He was dressed in dirty clothes, ragged from riding a long time, and obviously they had been in better shape at a point in time. From underneath a ripped cap that covered his head, lay black strands of hair. His eyes were bright blue and held hers.

"Beg your pardon miss, but might I be able to have some water?" He rasped, Alanna quickly got a dipper from the well and gave him a drink.

"Surely sir, if you would like I can put your horse in the stable for a while, you've ridden him awfully hard and he could use a break."

The man smiled and agreed, letting Alanna take his reins and lead him into the shaded stables.

"I'm sorry to impose on you…" His voice was pleasant, like music. It sounded sincere and kind.

"It's no problem sir," She smiled slightly.

"Your mistress would not be happy about you taking in stragglers…"

Alanna laughed almost darkly, "I have no mistress sir,"

"But you dress in rags." The man was puzzled.

"I am poor sir…"

"Your house is fairly large."

"Then my step-mother cares too much for her daughters to notice me, no matter, would you pass me the brush sir?" Alanna removed the horse's saddle and took the brush from the man.

"That is not fair lady." He said quietly, standing in the corner.

Alanna shrugged, tossing bright red strands out of her face, "It isn't sir, but if I said anything she would surely hit me, and I am still aching from my last punishment." She grinned dryly.

"If you ever need help…"

"Please sir, my step mother means well…far down she does, I believe it. However for now I will take what I am given…"

The man laughed, "I have taken advantage of your hospitality, what is your name?"

"Alanna of Trebond sir."

"Alanna of Trebond, I am sure that we will meet again someday, until then I thank you for taking care of me. Many others would not, I will not forget this…" He smiled and then mounted up. He tossed a small bag at her and smiled, then rode off.

She opened the bag to find several coins and smiled, she went up into her attic room and pried open a loose floorboard. She put the bag of coins into her stash, and counted that it would be a few months until she would be able to leave the house and run far away. Sometimes she thought she would go to the Bazhir, sometimes she dreamed of going to see her brother, but her most common dream was to become Shang. She smiled, slightly putting the floorboard back and then returning to her duties. She would be free someday, and that day was approaching quickly.

* * *

Review please! 

-MK


	2. Chapter 2 Enter the Prince

Jonathan of Tortall was very handsome when he tried, he had his father's eyes, his mother's lashes, a nose that was slim and shaped unlike either of his parent's noses and his teeth were perfectly white and straight.

However, his face formed a scowl as he threw open the door to his father's study "Father!"

"Jonathan, you're back finally!" The king smiled and got up from behind his desk.

"Don't even try that father! Uncle Gareth told me…" Jonathan's voice was laced with anger, and he glared at his father.

"No Jonathan, be reasonable." His father's voice was calm and soothing, but Jonathan had none of it.

"Be reasonable! I come back from a month long spree in Tusaine and you want to throw me a ball."

"So?"

"Father you're transparent, you're trying to set me up! So what is it this time? Am I going to accidentally bump into her and be amazed by her lack of intelligence and wit, or are you going to pick someone out for me, and make me stay with them the entire time. If I have to listen to mindless chatter for three hours straight I will…"

"Enough!" It was an order, and Jonathan dropped to a mild scowl.

"I am letting you go to the ball by yourself, take it at face value Jonathan. Remember this though, your mother and I aren't getting younger! We'd like to see our grandchildren _before_ we reach the Dark Gods Realm…"

Jonathan opened his mouth to say something, but was silenced.

"Go to your rooms, or go to the stables, do not pester me Jonathan. I don't need this right now!" It was a clear command, and Jonathan could do nothing else but obey it, so he with a last glare, he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

"Mithros give me patience to deal with him…" Roald muttered before returning to his desk.

* * *

That very afternoon a carriage rattled into the drive. Out came three ladies, all dressed in the finest wear possible. The youngest Josephine was tall and lanky, she was twice Alanna's size and often taunted her relentlessly about it. Her sister Delia was shorter, but she was incredibly vain, she wouldn't be able to walk by a pond without stopping by to look at her reflection for hours. The Madame, as Alanna was forced to call her, was rotund, her fingers as large as sausages, and her face ruddy and red. 

The trio made their way into the large foyer, made of solely marble. All three stopped their chatter immediately when they noticed that Alanna wasn't there.

"Where is that girl?" Delia asked irritably.

"She's probably sleeping with that man, George? I heard she spends _a lot_ of time with him…" Josephine nudged her sister slightly, smiling.

The Madame, fanned herself slightly, before shouting "ALANNA!" spittle flew from her mouth, "ALANNA, Lazy pig, come here and get your sister's coats!" She yelled.

Alanna ran from the attic, face flushed as she stood as still as a mouse, "Yes Madame," Alanna bit her tongue and took their coats as they flung it on her.

"Good for nothing girl, I'm not sure why we keep you?"

Alanna muttered, "I believe it's because you're living off my father's money."

"What was that WENCH!" The Madame turned on her.

"Nothing…" Alanna looked at her innocently.

"It better have been nothing, when you are finished wasting our time, you may go and sweep the floor now…and do hurry we don't have all day you know!" With that, she lifted her nose and waved her daughters into the sitting room.

Josephine stuck her tongue out as they left, and Delia smirked at her before turning on her heel and leaving.

Alanna went to collect a broom, as a knock rang on the door.

"ALANNA! GET THE DOOR!" The Madame hollered.

She did, opening to a footmen in crimson and gold, Tortall's colours.

"May I speak to the Madame of the house?" He asked in crisp tones, looking down on the servant girl.

"I am she…" Madame flew from the living room.

"Madame, I have been ordered to give this to you on behalf of the king, for every woman in your household." He handed her an envelope, bound with red wax and the Conte crest.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome Madame, Good day." He called as he stiffly walked back to his horse and kicked it to get it started.

"GIRLS!" The Madame's voice was shrill and stretched as she screamed.

Josaine and Delia ran out from behind the doors, tripping on their own skirts.

"Mother…" They both looked anxiously at the letter.

"Open it!" Delia ordered obnoxiously.

"Mother…open it already!" Josaine whined.

"Girls, girls where are your manners? Alanna is a lady of the house, I say that she should open it." A sinister glint lit up the Madame face as she tossed the letter at Alanna, who caught it.

Slowly Alanna opened it, to find gold-embossed parchment and crimson ink.

"Well…" Delia was impatient.

"It says: his royal majesty is holding a ball in honor of the prince's return from Tusaine. Every eligible woman is allowed to attend…"

Delia squealed slightly, "Oh! Mother…we _must_ go dress shopping! It's on the next full moon…that's…um…"

"It's tonight." Alanna substituted.

"I'll have no lip from you _servant_." Delia glared and then turned back to her mother, "It's tonight."

"We must hurry then…Alanna can you fix your sister's dresses, and finish your chores if you wish to go."

Alanna frowned slightly, "You're allowing me to go?"

"If you finish up your chores and find a suitable dress, I don't see why you shouldn't go. Then maybe his majesty will find you a nice husband and take you off our hands." The Madame rubbed her thick fingers together and smacked her lips slightly, "But you aren't getting any money from me to buy a dress, so you'd better hurry up and make one. Now girls, get your coats we're going out!" She called loftily to her daughters.

"She actually letting me go…" Alanna smiled to her cat.

Faithful, as she called him, was sitting on her bed preening himself. His coat was black as night and his eyes (which were similar to Alanna's own) were alert, even in his relaxed position.

_Of course she is, so she can rub it in your face that her daughters have better dresses than you and are richer. _Her cat went to licking his paws.

"I don't care, maybe I will find someone and I cane leave this place…" She smiled, dazed.

_Then you should be making your dress…_Her cat then hopped off and went to the kitchen for a treat.

Alanna, deciding that her cat was correct, went to the trunk in the corner, her mother's things. She dusted off the lid and opened it, slowly looking for something that she could use.

She went through several things, old books, a stack of letters written on crumbling papers, and at the bottom she saw it. Her mother's wedding dress, smiling she picked it up and twirled.

"This is perfect…now to just get it mended a little." She muttered setting to her work.

* * *

review 

-MK


	3. Chapter 3 Begin the Preparations

Yay reviews!

Charlie and lola- Yes there will be a fairy godmother…with a twist. It is Cinderella in a way! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reviewing.

Pink Squishy Llama- Hee hee, I'm looking forward to writing this, and I'm planning on making updates as speedy as possible.

It was the day of the ball and Trebond was ringing with yells of…

"ALANNA!" The Madame hollered, "Delia's dress doesn't float right!"

"Alanna! Where are my slippers?"

"Alanna! Brush my hair!"

"Alanna! Where's my necklace?"

"Alanna! Get my mirror!"

"Alanna…ALANNA!"

"I'm coming!" Alanna shouted back.

She ran around the house, trying to be patient, and biting her tongue so often she could taste blood.

"And don't forget to sweep the floors and do the dishes!"

Alanna was exhausted, thank the goddess she had finished her own dress. Delia and Josephine had sent her to do the most menial tasks all day, some things that were impossible and just for their amusement. Alanna didn't see how it made sense for them to make her lick her elbow for minutes.

"Alanna! I need help getting into my dress!" Delia called, breaking Alanna's temporary rest

Delia's green eyes were flashing with anger that Alanna didn't understand. She didn't bother to comment for fear of getting yelled at.

"Not like that! Pull it tighter!" Delia snapped.

Alanna followed her orders, and then was forced to sit Delia down and do her hair.

"Curl it more!" Delia ordered, and Alanna obeyed.

The Madame then burst in, "Alanna! Go put on your own dress and get ready, you have exactly 1 hour and I will not be late!"

Delia smirked, and Alanna realized what they were doing. They were trying to stop her from going to the ball.

"Then why did the Madame let me get ready?" She thought quietly.

She climbed up the rickety ladder into her dusty attic and bathed quickly. She then put on her ball gown and admired herself in the broken mirror. Smiling slightly, she went back downstairs and enjoyed the looks of horror on her stepmother's and stepsister's faces.

Alanna swept down the stairs, her gown was white, sweeping and beautiful. It accentuated her slim waist, large bust and flowed so seamlessly it felt like she was gliding. Alanna glowed in it and everyone saw it.

"You're not wearing that!" Josephine almost choked.

"Why?"

"It makes you look…normal!" She spat out.

"Alanna, your sister's don't need competition when they're looking to snag the prince…that is completely unacceptable!" The Madame's lips were so pudgy, it seemed like she had trouble moving them.

"I have nothing else to wear." Alanna jutted her chin out slightly.

"Alanna…" Delia had a sly glint in her eyes, and she approached her slowly, "That will not do…" She walked around her, inspecting the dress.

"Now, this hem over here…this should be shorter…" Without warning she yanked the dress, ripping it.

"Oops did I do that?" She asked innocently.

Josephine approached her too, "The skirt is too long!" She took a handful and pulled suddenly, ripping a chunk off.

"Stop it!" Alanna snapped, then yelled as she seemed to watch her sister's tear apart her dress. She couldn't move or breathe and all she could hear was the ripping fabric.

For a minute she moved to punch them, but her stepmother appeared from behind her and held her arms, so that her daughters could finish their work. Alanna struggled against the Madame, feeling the bulges push into her back as her dress was slowly ripped off her.

Then she was thrown down and she heard the laughter ring down the hall as she lay in a pool of rags and tears. She saw her reflection in the shiny floor and cried even harder.

The air suddenly glimmered and started to shimmer as a person appeared behind Alanna.


	4. Chapter 4 Preparation Continue REMIX!

All right the moment you have been waiting for...The fairy...RHINOS! Dance rhinos Dance... YAY! To answer you people, there is the appearance of the fairy godmother...with a twist. I may change it later...and I'm sorry about the delay.

I'm also afraid I don't know when the next chapter is coming out...he he!

So yes, read and review. PLEASE!

* * *

Alanna looked up, to feel a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively she used a move to flip the person and sent them flying. 

She looked into a face so similar to her own…except male.

"A hello would've worked fine." He muttered, flicking red hair out of his face, while flippantly looking at her. Bright violet eyes had an ironic quirk to it, as he smirked backing away from her. Alanna's attention then shifted to see a woman appear out of thin air, right in front of her. She gasped slightly at the aging woman who smiled kindly at her. Grey streaked her brown hair, and kind eyes extended warmth.

"You must excuse my assistant…" The woman coughed slightly, nodding to the boy who had been slammed against the wall.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I am Eleni Cooper, but for the sake of the moment I'm your…fairy god mother." She said plainly, no poof or abra cadabra, very efficient.

Alanna frowned, "Is that…?"

"That would be my assistant, he's currently training."

"…and not to mention the direct relation of us being…I don't know _twins_?" The boy added wryly.

"Thom?" Alanna's voice wa quiet.

Thom smiled at his twin, who in turn ran to hug him.

"I see that you've gotten stronger..." He said through gritted teeth, he then held her at arms length, "I see someone's grown!"

"That goes both ways…" Alanna gave a small smile, "So what brings you home?"

"Technically I'm still back in the cloisters in the mountain, however my mistress here found a way to project an astral image" Alanna yawned, and he glared at her, "…long story short your plight called her and wherever she goes I go…"

"You're here to help me?" Alanna was almost shocked.

Eleni looked at her hand, and recited something, "Alanna…dear, you have gone through... hard times. However, you are destined to go to this ball and I am destined to help you…" She then looked at Alanna nad smiled, "so get up now, let's see the damage." Eleni interrupted before Thom could say anything

She gave her hand to Alanna who took it, and got up.

Elenie muttered to herself slightly, as she turned Alanna around in front of her, "Thom get over here!" Eleni face changed in a seonc from patient to well...not. She snapped directions at her assistant.

"I try and I try, but they never appreciate me…" he muttered.

Eleni obviously resisted the urge to roll her eyes to the heavens and pray for her sanity, "Thom, what do we have to do?"

"Conjugate clothing, transfigure objects to make a carriage, mask her facial features…and we have only an hour to do it…" Thom sighed and muttered something under his breath, which Eleni ignored.

"You want to take your Ordeal, well here it is…hurry up now!"

Thom sighed and then fixed his sister with a look, and his face completely solemn he said, "I need a squash."

"A Squash?" Alanna smiled trying not to laugh.

"Don't doubt me, just get a squash." Thom snapped.

Alanna went into the kitchen and returned moments later.

"We have no squashes, but we do have this pumpkin…"

"Fine, bring it outside." Thom let Alanna lead them from the hall and told her to place the pumpkin on the road. She did.

Alanna watched in amazement as Thom muttered something and the Pumpkin began to grow, it slowly turned from orange to white, and sprouted velvet curtain, golden wheel and handles.

"Now…you'll need horses." Thom looked around and after finding nothing he looked at his sister. He scooped to the ground and found a few field mice. The air was tinted purple as the field mice grew, forming majestic legs and manes, tails or fur…and they were horses.

Alanna gasped slightly, "How did you…"

"I'd love to chat but there are two more things that you need…" Thom interrupted her, "Where's that cat of yours?"

"Faithful…How did you...never mind, he's upstairs."

"Can you call him?"

Faithful, however, seemed to know that he was being spoken of. He looked at Thom with calm suspicion and waited for his own transformation.

Faithful was turned into a carriage driver and Thom then in turn made Moonlight the footman/woman.

Alanna smiled at the gorgeous scene in front of her. A beautiful carriage and wonderful horses, a footman and carriage driver that was covered in white silk and gold embroidery.

"It's like a dream! Except a very girly dream…that's totally something that I've never dreamed of…because I'm not girly…" She thought blushing, and reassured herself that she would not go soft like that. She simply turned to her brother and said, "What about me?"

"So demanding…" Thom sighed, he put a hand on her forehead and let his gift swirl into her.

Alanna felt dizzy suddenly and she felt different. She looked down to see a purple ball gown, similar to the one she wore earlier.

It was a lilac colour and it had a tight bodice with embroidery covering it. Her skirt was long, and flowed behind her. Her hair flowed down in a cascade of copper curls and she smiled, a genuine smile.

"Now you're going to go to the ball and enjoy yourself. Don't do anything that I wouldn't do…" Thom was punched by his sister.

"Oh and before I forget...dear, you must be back by midnight, for that's when the spell ends! Remember that and now go…hurry! The ball will start any minute now!" Eleni shooed her and Alanna ran into her carriage. She watched out the window as her brother and his teacher waved at them.

"So what are the odds that she's going to screw up?"

"10 to 1…I'll bet a bronze coin on it!" Eleni said through her smile to Alanna.

"C'mon, she's my sister. I mean she deserves more than that."

Thom shot a look at his teacher, "I say a gold coin." He then grinned.

"Just keep smiling and waving!" Eleni said through her teeth, "A gold coin it is."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5 The Ball

The chapter you've alll been waiting for he he, sorry it took so long! But this is a long one, with some wit in it...so YAY!

Thanks for all of the reviews!

-MK

Enjoy

* * *

Jonathan was surrounded by pretty faces, but the thought of sitting through several hours of this made him want to scream.

He smiled and nodded, pretending to be interested in the anecdotes that were given to him, and waited for this whole disaster to be over.

"I thought that you like a pretty skirt…er woman," His cousin and friend Gary smiled at his wife and then back at his prince.

"I do, but I like something to be up there as well…" Jon muttered.

"I'm sure that you'll find someone. Oh that Delia girl has been eyeing you for the last five minutes, you could go dance with her!"

Jon sighed and did as he was told. Delia was very pretty with large bright green eyes, and she was definitely smart, but she was too…strong. Every thing that he said was turned into a flirt and he felt almost dirty when he talked to her. Suddenly a murmur fell on the dance floor.

Jon sent a few tendrils of his gift out to hear better.

"I hear that it's a princess from another nation…"

"The carriage screamed of rich family…"

"I heard she was an heiress…"

"She was so beautiful."

Jon pulled Gary aside, "Who are they talking about?" he muttered.

Gary smiled, "You'll see." Jon glared at his cousin, but then saw people pointing at the staircase, and he followed their gazes…

* * *

Alanna smiled at she went up the palace steps and into the foyer. Tossing her hair back behind her shoulders, she glided through marble corridors, solid white softly lit by candles.

"Ah…milady, this way please." A man dressed in the Conte colours led Alanna through the halls

She was lead to solid oak doors that parts slowly for her, she heard a hush fall in the room as she slowly walked in, as she had practiced in her head.

She smiled slightly as she walked slowly down marble stairs, finger tips lightly skimming the golden handrails. She noticed many in the room, her step sister, and her step mother, Myles…who was definitely well dressed for a drunk. She made a note to ask him about this later.

Then she caught the eyes of another that she didn't recognize, cold blue eyes met her, a lick of hair falling to veil his face. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but he was hiding something…anger…boredom?

Alanna got to the bottom of the stairs and glided over, hearing whispers flow out, no one caring who heard anymore.

"That's her…"

"The heiress? She's so beautiful…"

"She'll hook any man that she wanted…"

Alanna skimmed the room again, a group of boys began to form around her. She smiled, this would definitely prove to be an interesting night.

* * *

Jon watched as the mystery woman flew across the dancefloor. Her arms were to muscular for her to be a court lady, and her face too delicate for her to be a servant…he remembered her from something else that was at the back of his mind.

He slowly waded through the crowd, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"May I interrupt this dance?"

The man knew when to fight a battle, and he quickly left.

"Good evening."

"I suppose…"

Jon frowned, "I'm sorry?"

She smiled apologetically, "I'm not saying that you're a bad dancer…simply this is a waste of time…"

Jon almost choked.

"I mean I like to get dressed up as much as the next girl…but this is over kill. How many of these women starved themselves for weeks, or spent the money it would cost to buy a house…I mean…" She then shut her mouth firmly, and looked up to her partner's eyes.

"I suppose you're right, the nobles in this room will probably never wear these clothing again, and the money that it cost could build several houses." His voice was thoughtful, yet teasing.

"I'm glad to see we have at least one good will advocate here."

Alanna flushed slightly, "I'm simply saying that if no body thinks of the lower classes then there's going to be a lot of trouble."

"Are you saying that the lower classes aren't thought of? Every woman was invited."

"Sir, who in the lower class has enough money to buy a dress…like this for example. It's ridiculous that someone who barely has enough money to feed themselves can buy finery."

Jonathan smiled, he liked this mystery woman. He paused for a second, the song was ending.

"Would you like to join me for a moment outside, it's too loud and stuffy in here for philosophical discussion."

Alanna smiled, obliging.

Jon was already leading her out onto the balcony, the glass door swung open to reveal the cool night. He then led her down the outer steps into the garden. The tall bushes obscured the view from the people indoors.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes…"

He put a hand to the bottom of her chin, and turned her face so that she stared at him, her purple eyes turned from blazing to…misty. She flushed and looked away.

"Look at me…" his voice was soft and commanding, and she did.

"You're embarrassed." It dawned on him, slowly and surely.

"Sir, I've been going on for the last I don't know how long, about how nobles are rich and the lower classes are poor. Normally, I wouldn't blame you, if you hated me now."

Jonathan laughed.

"I don't hate you miss, I think that it's refreshing to listen to conversation topics. If I had to listen to one more woman talk about her dress and hair I will…"

Alanna giggled, and then caught herself, "I'm sorry, I'm really not one for the girl attitude."

Jon quirked his eyebrow.

"I'm not!" She flushed.

"I'm sure you aren't." Jon nodded his head slightly.

"It's the dress isn't it?"

Jon smiled, "I think so…"

Alanna started to walk away again.

"What did I do this time?"

"I'm not a girly girl, I'm…tough."

Jon raised an eyebrow, and almost started to laugh. This beautiful creature in front of him, who was in a full evening gown, make up on and hair pinned up and arranged carefully, was claiming to have fighting prowess.

"Really?"

Alanna spun around and before he could stop her, she punched him right in the stomach, hard enough to wind him.

"Really." She smirked as she saw Jon gaping behind her.

"I see…" He brushed invisible dirt from his shirt.

Alanna smoothed the gloves on her hands, "Well _gentle_ sir, is there something else that you'd like to challenge me on?"

"Not really, however I would rather like to sit down…I think I'm going to develop a bruise tomorrow. Scratch that, I am definitely going to develop a bruise tomorrow." Jon moved his hand to indicate a bench through the bushes.

Alanna paused obviously confused. The man who had just called her girly and insulted her fighting skills was now inviting her to sit down with him. This night could not possibly be odder.

As she sat down, he started to laugh.

"What?"

"It's definitely the dress…" He smiled, and turned to face her. The moonlight caught and reflected in her eyes and she stared up at him, the laughter died slowly as they held each other's gazes. Slowly he lowered his head and kissed her softly and firmly on her lips.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" He rasped, as she pulled away slightly, breaking the kiss. She put a finger to his lips.

With newfound confidence she said, "Don't be," and let him kiss her again. It was then that she heard the clock chime….nine….ten…eleven…fifty?

She jumped up as if she was on fire, and then started to panic. Jon jumped up too asking what was wrong.

"I need to go, it's midnight…"

"What, surely you can stay…?"

"I can't I have to go…I…" She ran, away from the garden, and the prince and everything. She ran so fast that she let things blur, but she didn't notice the crack in the marble, causing her to trip, and unwittingly catching her heel.

Not bothering to stop, she kept running leaving the shoe behind the glass twinkling invitingly.

Jon ran to catch up with her, but the last thing that he saw was the magnificent carriage speed off, and the glass slipper twinkling on the ground.

* * *

I know the cliches and everything are REALLY there, but I was kind of bound to the original story line. So yes, have fun reading it and REVIEW! Or I may not update soon...:( 


	6. Chapter 6 The After Shock

Thanks for all of the reviews!

---

Alanna flew from the carriage into her room, already feeling the spell wear off.

"I never even found out his name…" she told her cat.

_He was handsome…_

Alanna merely raised an eyebrow, "Delia saw me with him and I swore she was glaring."

_She was glaring, I could see from where I was._ Faithful went back to calmly cleaning himself.

"ALANNA!" The screech rang out.

Delia threw the door open.

"Delia, I'd expected you to be home later…pity I was enjoying the quiet…"

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"

"What do you mean?"

"AT THE BALL YOU FREAK, WHAT WERE YOU DOING !"

"I believe I was looking around for a husband, why?"

Delia bit her lip and her face contorted into pure hatred, " You were dancing with the prince the ENTIRE night you little WITCH!"

"Really, I didn't know that." Alanna was impassive.

"So what, you going to lift your skirts for him? You're such a…"

"Delia, hypothetically if his highness liked me and you called me names, wouldn't that be bad…if not, then have you forgotten about my gift?" Alanna wiggled her fingers.

Delia glared at her, "You'll be lucky if mother doesn't throw you on the streets."

"I'm afraid that since this is _my_ father's house she can't quite do that. Try again Delia you might get it right next time."

"Witch." Delia spat as she turned around and slammed the door behind her.

_You're going to hear it from the Madame._

"Yes, but it was worth it, wasn't it?"

_It was…_Faithful went back to grooming himself.

"And all I have from it was this glass slipper…" Alanna said wistfully.

* * *

The Madame had responded by doubling Alanna's workload and cutting off any visits to the city. Instead every day she was made to get cleaned up at four o'clock and men would be paraded through for her to see.

The Madame waited for a good offer, but there were none, so every day Alanna sat through the bargainings for an arranged marriage, although none ever worked.

Alanna sat by her window every day wishing that her prince would come to no avail… (very cliché I know, but I have to use it!)

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, the King was having sweet dreams about his beautiful grandchildren, after Alanna had married Jon. He was happily involved in these dreams, when his son shook him awake.

"Father, we have to find her!" Jon said panicked.

"Hm…oh yes, the girl…for the sake of Ali and Roald we must find her…!"

"Ali and Roald?" Duke Gareth raised an eyebrow.

"Don't bother with your blasphemy Gareth, we must search every foot in the kingdom to find the girl!" The king commanded.

So with this information Duke Gareth set out to find the prince's new love.

"Thank you father…"

"My pleasure son, now go find your lady and…" Jon ran out, "Ali and Roald will thank me later…" he muttered as he fell back asleep.

* * *

The king's news spread through the kingdom like wildfire. Girls throughout the kingdom waited for the fateful knock which meant the duke was here with his glass slipper.

Eventually when the news spread to Trebond, the Madame made sure Alanna had not heard.

"Alanna, go to your attic, relax for a while, your sisters and I must go shopping."

When Alanna had gone into her room, the Madame locked the door.

"By the by Alanna, it's said that the prince is visiting with the glass slipper of his true love…too bad you'll be in your attic!" Delia taunted, before leaving Alanna.

"I have to get out of here! If I ever want to leave I have to unlock that door!"

Faithful was scratching at it, to no avail. Alanna tried to run against it, but there was a chair lodged beneath the handle.

_You have to do it, use your gift!_ Faithful's voice was a shout.

Alanna slowly let the purple fire seep from her fingers like water, it coated the door, and then with a push, it flew from it's hinges.

Alanna raced down the stairs.

* * *

The duke tried Delia's foot, to find she could barely fit a toe in, and Josephine's foot was too long.

"Are these all of the maidens in your house?"

The Madame nodded.

"This was the last house your grace!"

"Madame, you are sure there are no more maidens, maids serving girls…"

The Madame nodded, "Other than I, but I am no maiden your grace."

He nodded, "We must have missed someone, unless you lie Madame. That would be treason."

"I do not lie your grace!" The Madame started to say, but was cut off by Alanna flying down the stairs.

"I'm a maiden your grace!" She curtsied when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

As the duke moved towards her, Delia made one last attempt and she tripped him, causing the glass slipper to shatter.

"Whoops! Silly me!"

The glass slipper, and the only way to prove Alanna was the mystery woman, lay in pieces.

"What can I do now?" Alanna thought, praying for a miracle.

* * *

I know, cliffieevil!

But I had to use it!

-MK

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7 The End

The duke looked sadly at the remains of the slipper and sighed.

"I supposed there's nothing that we can do now…"

Then Alanna realized something.

"Your Grace, I have the other slipper, would that be an adequate test?"

He nodded, and Alanna ran to get it, showing him it was the pair. She then slipped it on her feet.

"It's a perfect match!" He grinned.

The birdies started to chirp, and the sun started to shine as Alanna's fairytale came true… (that was part sarcasm)

Jonathan and Alanna married in the next week, the kingdom cried out it's happiness as they ran down the steps of the palace, as man and wife.

The Madame, Delia and Josaine were imprisoned for treason against the crown. Gareth got married to Cythera sometime after his cousin.

A year after this a baby girl was born and she was name Ali, under the king's instructions. Later, came Roald, and they lived up to the old king's day dreams.

Alanna adjusted to being a queen, and after getting disowning herself from her father, and getting adopted by Myles, she convinced Jon to let women become knights.

Thom passed his Ordeal with flying colours, and he won the gold nobles from his teacher, who still decided that he was too cocky.

Roald died sometime after that, leaving the kingdom grieving until Jon took up the reigns…YAY!

They all lived happily ever after…

The End

* * *

I'm writing another story, I'll give you a teaser!

**How To Love**

Alanna was not stupid, she knew many things. She could count to ten when she was under a year old, and she learned fencing, archery and riding as soon as she was able. However her teachers had neglected to teach her how to love...Pairings: AJ/AG, TJ/TG, R/B, G/C, and some D/N later!


	8. Chapter 8 Teaser

So this is the teaser for my next story, be gentle! I'll put up the schematics later, but for now you'll have to run with this!

So read and review, I'll get a title and everything up soon!

-MK

* * *

Alanna left the Bazhir with a heavy heart. Saying goodbye to her friends was hard, but she had other problems.

The squirming bundle that she had with her was voicing her concerns through crying.

"Alianne, shush…"

She quieted at her mother's voice, and Alanna took some comfort in this. Letting go of Moonlight's reigns, she held the baby closer to her.

"You know that you're going to have to be good when we get to Corus, and I'll let you see everyone. You may meet your father one day. He doesn't know though…I suppose you won't either." She murmurred softly.

She got no cries in response, so she continued to talk.

"No one is going to know who your father is…I have the story worked out, remember?"

She ran over her story again, slowly. It was good enough to convince her. She smiled, and then concentrated again on getting to Corus as soon as possible.

* * *

Alanna looked onto the piles of bodies and could hardly recognize the city. She had arrived hours ago, settling herself and Alianne in. She found someone to care for her, after receiving a summon to the city. Now she rode through this foreign place, once filled with life and beauty now marred by chaos and destruction. The rocky road was filled with corpses, as flies swarmed everywhere. She petted Moonlight's mane, as they trotted through streets reeking of blood and death. The Bazhir called it the smell of death, and it was one that Alanna was all too familiar with.

She slowly dismounted from Moonlight and walked on foot to the place, being careful to avoid stepping on stray body parts.

"Eleni?" She called out.

The healer looked up at her, her face creased with wrinkles and spotted with dirt and blood.

"Alanna!" She hugged her like a daughter.

"What happened?"

Eleni laughed dryly, her age becoming suddenly apparent, "Is it not obvious, Ralon of Malven…or Scar…"

"Claw…"

"Claw, sorry my memory is not what it used to be," she smiled slightly, but it faded, "Claw's cronies are still loose, and they roused the peasants. The Lower Parts went into a rage and those with half a mind tried to stop them. The palace guards and a few knights came down to see what the fight was. It ended in this…" She waved her hands around.

Alanna took a look around, "The damage?"

"Too many to count…" Eleni sighed again, remorse filling her.

"Do you need…any help?" She indicated what she meant by taking the other woman's hand.

"Thank you, I have spent much of the last few days healing." She sighed.

Alanna let the purple fire slide out from her fingers to join Eleni.

"You should go, there are many more talented healers that can work. You should save your strength."

Alanna was puzzled, "For what...?"

"My son to start…" Eleni grinned slightly and then disappeared into the crowd.

Alanna mounted her horse again and lightly encouraged her into a gallop. The countryside turned into a massive blur as she sped on through the crowds and arrived at the entry to the castle.

"Well here we are girl." She whispered to her mount. Moonlight seemingly sighed and slowly trotted up the cobbled path.

* * *

Alanna saw Jon at the end of the hallway, slowly she approached him, saying a soft 'hello'.

Jon smiled at his champion, warm and almost inviting, as he pulled her into a firm hug.

"How are you?" His bright blue eyes met and held hers. He put a hand to her shoulder, protective and worried at the same time.

"I'm fine…" She felt warm at his touch and blushed slightly.

The sensible part of her kicked in, "Jon loves Thayet and I love George, so don't start thinking of rekindling old feelings…"

She still felt a warmth rise in her, and a slight tingle at the spot she touched. She turned slightly, letting his hand drop.

"I'm fine…" She lowered her eyes and broke the gaze.

Jon cleared his throat slightly, "Well I'll see you at dinner." With that he turned and walked down the hall.

Alanna turned, and walked in the other direction, trying to get Jonathan's voice out of her head.

* * *

"Lass!" George's chair flew out from behind him as he ran to welcome the woman entering his chambers. He laughed, scooping her up, spinning her in a circle.

Alanna screamed slightly and then hit him (lightly) when he let her go.

George grinned, "You're back!"

"No George, I'm still in the Bazhir camps brushing sand off my clothes, in the _warm_ weather and…"

George kissed her firmly, "I've missed ye' lass." His voice was husky.

"I can see that." She smiled slightly.

"We were worried ye weren't gonna return…" George's eyes held hers, giving her a shaky feeling.

"George, you know I have to return, I have commitments to Tortall."

"Aye lass, but don't you also have commitments to me?" His voice was quiet.

She broke off the conversation, "George, not now." She turned to close the door and he followed her, taking a step closer to her.

"If not now, then when lass? We've been dancin' around the issue for some time now. When are we going to sit and talk about it, were ye' just playin with me fragile heart?"

Alanna laughed, "Your heart is as fragile as the castle walls George, and we both know it."

"Still 'Lanna, ye haven't answered me question." He turned serious, giving her an even look.

"I do want to marry, but I'm not ready to announce it to court yet…" She sighed.

George's eyes showed hurt again, "Because of Jon?"

Alanna's frowned, shocked he would ask her that, "Jon's betrothed and has a fiancé who's going to give birth any day now, I'm told. He loves her, and she loves him, "right…?"

Something flashed in George's eyes, a look that she didn't recognize. She wanted to ask him about it, but he didn't give her the chance.

"Then why?"

"George, I have a few things…that I need to care for…" she hoped he didn't know what she was talking about.

He paused, "I understand…" it was quiet, and then a small smile came up, "I've waited fer ye'already 'Lanna. I don't see why a few months'll matter!"

Alanna gave him a small smile in return, "Thank you…"

With that George kissed her again, a quick, but firm press to her lips and he turned around.

"I do love you lass…" He murmured.

"You'd better." She muttered back.

* * *

Yes it was long, and I hoped you enjoyed. Email some ideas for titles if you want, I'll come up with one eventually, but some help would be much obliged!

-MK


End file.
